All About Love
by jervaulx
Summary: - Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart . . .
1. Chapter One

_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Confessions**

**.**

* * *

**.**

She could not take this feeling inside of her. She can't help it. It was a fire burning in her heart.

It had come to her so suddenly after she'd locked her eyes with his golden orbs. The night after, she dreamt about him and her, playing the piano together onstage. She was at least grateful that she became part of the concours as an accompanist for Hino Kahoko. Being able to see him most of the time was quite overwhelming and exciting on her part.

She needed courage this time: courage to tell him her the secrets within her.

But she was afraid that he might reject her and not return that feeling. Well, there's no turning back now.

Standing before her was the man she admires and loves. She needed to tell him before it's too late.

"Tsu-Tsuchiura-kun, d-do you l-l-like me?"

"No," was his straightforward reply.

She suddenly felt a pang on her heart.

"D-do you th-think I-I'm b-beautiful?"

"No."

This time, she felt a harder pang hitting her heart. Twice. Oblivious, something twinkled on the sides of her eyes.

"I-If I l-leave by n-now, w-will you s-stop me?"

"No."

Now, tears streamed down her cheeks as her heart shattered into pieces. Her eyes the window of her heart.

Deciding to leave, she turned on her heels . . . only to be stopped by a hand.

"Mori-san, I don't like you because I love you. You're not beautiful because you're pretty. I will not stop you because I will go with you."

So, Tsuchiura Ryotaro does love Mori Manami.


	2. Chapter Two

**Numbers**

**.**

* * *

**.**

If you look at the students of Seiso Academy closely, you can see that they are deep in thoughts. They seem to be thinking of something important. And the teachers are no exception to that. Wonder what their wondering and why are they roaming around? Oh yeah, the principal canceled the classes all because of the article Nami made and posted on the main hall. And that also caused why they were deep in thoughts.

Nami posted something this Valentine's Day which somehow caused everyone to wonder and think deeply for the answer. Written there were:

_Please find the answer for this 3. Anyone who finds out the hidden message would have a Valentine Date with their special someone, sponsored by the school._

_First, 1-4-3_

_Second, 2-3-4-2_

_Third, 3-1-2_

_Good luck to the lucky girl or/ and boy who'll win._

Friends were not helping in each other in this since it's a fight for everyone else and so, this is a competition.

Well, not everyone else were thinking about this at all. Yunoki Azuma is one of them. He doesn't actually know what those number means but oh well, it's not like he would be able to anyway. And let us remind ourselves that most of the girls are after him.

Two people are actually oblivious of the happening outside as they were in the practice room. One tutoring, one learning.

Reading what was posted after practice, they did not dare think nor wonder. Of all people, I think they were smart enough to know what it meant. That is something!

Tsukimori Len turned face to Hino Kahoko and whispered in her ears, "_1-4-3._" He paused and suddenly hugged her. Thank goodness no one was around to witness this. "_2-3-4-2?_"

Hino Kahoko smiled before answering, "_3-1-2_"

And the meaning of those numbers would only remain unknown to everyone but themselves. Who knew you would be able to express your feelings through numbers?


	3. Chapter Three

**Countries**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Fuyuumi Shouko was quite confused on what Shimizu Keiichi, his head settled on her lap, was mumbling in his sleep. He was saying four countries simultaneously. She doesn't understand what they mean and it made her curious. They didn't seem important anyway, so why is he mumbling it?

She decided to ask Amou Nami later during one of her free time.

Accidentally, Shouko bumped into someone on her way to the canteen that lunch. Lucky for her, that person she bumped into was none other than Nami, the person she needed.

Sitting on a chair in the canteen, Shouko asked Nami about the countries Keiichi mentioned during his sleep. Nami plastered a grin on her face which caused Shouko to get anxious. Listening to Nami's explanation, Shouko cannot help but blush despite the fact that she does not know whom the lines were addresed.

Taking her leave, Nami glanced back on her shoulder and answered the question that bugged Shouko's mind. For sure this time, she blushed furiously.

That dismissal time, Shouko saw Keiichi on her way to the gates. A tinge of pink suddenly crept on her cheeks.

_"Oh, so you're asking the meaning of those?"_

_"Y-yes, Nami-senpai."_

_"Well, ITALY means 'I Trust And Love You'."_

_"H-how a-about H-H-Holland?"_

_"It means 'Hope Our Love Lasts And Never Dies'."_

_"P-Paris?"_

_"'Please Always Remember I'm Sincere'."_

_"Ano, 'Pinas?"_

_"Hmm, it's 'Promise, I'm Nice And Sweet' "_

"_And by the way, it's addressed to you," w_ere the last words of Nami before she left.

I wonder why she knew it.

To Shouko, this would be her favorite Valentine's Day since those words came from the boy she admires, Shimizu Keiichi.


	4. Chapter Four

**Pick-Up Lines**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Blue.

Azure.

Cerulean.

Nami muttered as she looked for Len in practice room. Seriously, where could he be? She had looked for him in his classroom, canteen, cafeteria and practice room, which he usually stays but no, he was not there. She sighed, completely tired of searching and running and almost giving up.

Rooftop.

With a jolt, she ran to the rooftop in a speed of light and less than a minute, she arrived on the door, panting hardly. Taking a deep breath, she held the knob and was about to when—

"That's cheating, Tsukimori-kun."

—she heard Kahoko's playful voice.

She retreated her hand with a smirk on her face and slipped the paper at hand on the space below the door. The paper with the same message she gave to Ryotaro and Keiichi. Slowly, she walked away, heading to where Azuma is.

Lunch time came and together, the three boys opened the sheet of paper in their respective places: Ryotaro was on the soccer field, sitting on the grass; Keiichi was inside his classroom; Len, inside the practice room.

"This is all I can say. Is your favorite subject Geometry for every angle I look, you're still cute—"

"—I'm a bee, can you be my honey? I can compare you to the rain since I'm always falling for you—"

"—Aren't you tired? You have been running in my mind. If ever I was to choose between breathing or loving you, I would use my last breath to say 'I Love You'."

"Dedicated to my dearest Kahoko." Reading the last line, Len blushed from head to toe.

Keiichi was emotionless yet he smiled reading, "To my special Shouko."

"To my angel, Manami," and Ryotaro fainted for he was hit by a soccer ball.

Unaware to them, a small surveillance camera as tiny as a dot was placed on the sheet of paper, provided by Azuma. Nami smugged while Azuma frowned as they watched everything in his laptop.

"Hand it over, senpai." Nami held her palm out, ready to receive her money.

"You are one naughty girl, Amou-san," Azuma said seductively as he took his wallet out, got a couple of bill, and handed it to Nami.

Nami quickly closed her palm. "Another bet?"

Azuma shook his head. "You'll win anyway."


End file.
